1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having a light-emission part around a periphery of a display part like a portable display such as a thin display, smartphone, or tablet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices of liquid crystal televisions and plasma televisions have been spread as devices which provide information programs such as news and entertainment programs such as movies, or music. According to the above display device, a screen size becomes large, and an image quality and a sound quality are improved, so that images and sound which are as powerful as in a movie theater can be experienced at home.
According to this kind of display device, it has a simple plate shape, and in order to enhance a commercial value in view of design, some decorations are added to a case which covers the periphery of the display part. According to Japanese Translation of PCT Publication No. 2007-525800, it is disclosed that a dramatic impact which is realized by stage lighting in a theater can be similarly experienced by adding surrounding lighting to a television.